One Hell of an Assignment
by Coffee Cups and Bow Ties
Summary: Basically I felt like writing a bp!Cheerio Kurt & nerd!Sebastian fic where Kurt literally fucks Sebastian's face, so ENJOY!


The awful smell of the locker room bombarded Sebastian's senses as he tentatively pushed open the door, peering left and right, only his head inside the room before he shuffled the rest of his body in, closing the door behind him gently to prevent it from making too much of a noise. To say that Sebastian was nervous about entering the room was an understatement. The last time he was in this room, a group of neanderthal jocks cornered him and shoved him aggressively into a cupboard. How ironic.

But Sebastian knew that the only way he was going to get what he needed would be to enter this odorous room of hell.

It all started the previous week when he got called into Miss Pillsbury's office for an unscheduled meeting. He was puzzled as to why he was requested to join her, and immediately expected the worst. What if Harvard had got his application and had instantly refused to accept him. Talking to Miss Pillsbury about that would be the most humiliating thing. However, when he eventually calmed himself down enough to knock on the big glass door that awaited his fate, the news that welcomed him was oh so more worse.

"Sebastian dear, please do take a seat" said miss Pillsbury, her nasally voice ringing throughout the silent room. It smelt strongly of cleaning products and peppermint, but the only thing Sebastian could concentrate on was the perspiration collecting on the back of his neck.

Miss Pillsbury was sitting behind her immaculate desk. Sebastian sat down on the chair opposite her, wiping his hands down his beige corduroy trousers.

"now Sebastian, I have called you in today to talk about your college application."

Sebastian gulped hard, his adams apple bobbing frantically. This is it. Here comes the much dreaded rejection.

"You are a straight A student Sebastian, and we think when Harvard receives your application they are going to LOVE you-"

'oh' Sebastian thought.

"-I've been talking to your subject teachers" miss Pillsbury continued, "and because of your potential, we have both agreed that to increase your likelihood of acceptance you need to do something for extra credit."

"Extra credit?!" Sebastian exclaimed, "But I am already part of the chess club and school council? What are you suggesting I do?"

Miss Pillsbury gave out a tired sigh, obviously expecting this reaction.  
"Well those clubs are all well and good, but we thought you could do something more-" she was obviously thinking of the right word to say, "-academic."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.  
"With all due respect Miss Pillsbury, I am the most academically involved student at Mckinley"

"Yes yes I know that Sebastian!" Her voice was becoming more and more shrill with each word she spoke. "And that's the exact reason why we want you to do as much academic extra curricular as you possibly can. You have a real chance of getting into Harvard Sebastian." Miss Pillsbury have him a genuine smile, obviously waiting for his approval to continue. He gave her a considering nod.  
"Therefore, I think it would be a brilliant idea if you wrote an interview for the school newspaper!" She was now beaming at him, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

So that's how Sebastian has landed himself stalking around the men's locker room, searching out the guy he knows will help him make his Harvard dream reality.

He carefully walked down the corridors covered wall to floor with red lockers, peering around each corner trying to find the person he was looking for.

Sebastian was nearing the end of the long room without any luck, thinking he should just turn back and leave.

However, at the exact moment he was pivoting on his feet to leave, he heard a predatory cat call coming from over his shoulder.

He quickly whipped his head around, his body following quickly after.

From the way his vision was spinning, he could tell that he had turned around way too quickly, but once everything was in focus, he was greeted with the beautiful sight of a porcelain skinned boy with gorgeous round grey eyes, his pupils blown wide. His brunette hair was styled into a perfect quiff an he was clothed in a perfectly tailored red cheerleader outfit that left nothing to the imagination, fitting tightly around his perfectly sculpted ass.

Sebastian gasped is awe at the beautiful boy before him. He could already feel heat travelling to his crotch and his cheeks were burning like a wildfire.

The cheerio caption walked his way towards Sebastian from the other side of the room, swinging his hips as he walked. Their eyes were locked together, like a predator stalking his prey.

When the porcelain skinned boy was within touching distance, his beauty was all the more over powering. His slim hips were complimented perfectly by the uniform and his plump lips looked oh so much better closer up.

He stopped dead still in front of Sebastian, a small smirk making his lips twitch up to the side. He lifted his hand up and Sebastian flinched back upon instinct. This elicited a throaty chuckle from the handsome boy opposite him. He trailed his index finger down Sebastian's chest, looking at Sebastian straight in the eye, as if he were challenging him. This made a shiver wrack down Sebastian's spine.

"Hello there you gorgeous little twink, how can I help you?"

Sebastian couldn't believe he was right here in an abandoned locker room with Kurt fucking Hummel, the most popular and attractive guy in school.

He dragged his mind out of the gutter before clearing his throat and speaking in a less than confident voice "Erm, hi, yes um hi there K-Kurt" Sebastian took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you could help me with an assignment I have been set. You see-" Sebastian was cut off abruptly by Kurt placing his index finger on Sebastian's lips.

The fact that Kurt was touching him made his heart skip a beat and his trousers all the more tight.

As if Kurt could read his mind, he peaked down at Sebastian's crotch and gave a toothy smile at the view of the massive bulge.

Kurt inched himself even closer to Sebastian, their torsos pressed firmly together. Sebastian could make out each individual line and curve that made up Kurt's fine abs.  
Kurt crooked his head to the side, lifting himself onto his tip toes slightly so his mouth was in line with Sebastian's ear. The feeling of his breath tickling the shell of Sebastian's ear made him gasp for extra breath.

"Oh, I don't know if I can help you with your assignment but I can certainly help you with something else" Kurt whispered before swiftly snaking his hand down Sebastian's body and grabbing a tight grip on Sebastian's already hard cock.

Sebastian tilted his head back in pleasure, letting Kurt palm his cock with one hand, the other winding it's way around his neck.

"You like that, don't you sweetie?" Kurt said, his voice much lower and huskier than his usual high pitch. Sebastian responded with a low guttural groan.

"Your the school nerd aren't you? Sebastian, right?"  
He gave a meagre nod.  
"Well Sebastian, for a dork you are super fucking hot. Why, if we just got rid of these glasses-", Kurt removed his hand from Sebastian's crotch for a moment to reach up to his face and swipe the thick rimmed black glasses off his nose, throwing them across the floor. "perfect" Kurt growled before launching his lips roughly against Sebastian's own.

Sebastian was frozen with utter shock, the movement of Kurt's lips against his own the only sense of the outside world present. His mind soon focused back into reality as lust blew over him, and he returned Kurt's kisses just as frantically.  
He was less practised at this than Kurt obviously was, and although his inexperience was obvious, Kurt didn't seem to mind.

Without detaching his lips from Sebastian's, Kurt pushed him backwards up against a row of red lockers, making a loud bang against them.  
Kurt then removed his lips from Sebastian's, and started peppering light butterfly kisses down his neck and to his collar bone, sucking sharply when he reached the desired destination. He continues to suck at the spot and gave a slight bite that stung in all the best ways.

Kurt then gave the smallest of steps back to view his work, before peering up at Sebastian, lashes fanning over his cheeks.

Kurt gave Sebastian a moment to catch his breath before he said, "so 'Bastian, are you a virgin?"

Sebastian drew his eyes away from Kurt's at that moment, embarrassment clear in his face.  
Kurt placed two fingers underneath his chin, tilting it upward to meet his eyes once more.

"Hey hey, don't be embarrassed, that's super hot" Kurt said, aiming a wink in his direction before grabbing hold of his button down top in tight fists and pressing his lips back on the other boys once again.

The kiss this time was a lot rougher, teeth clashing with each other and tongues battling for dominance. After what could have been hours or seconds, Kurt pulled Sebastian along to the bench in the corner or the room, biting down on his bottom lip as they stumbled along.

Kurt shoved Sebastian down so he was lying down on the bench. Breaking the kiss, Kurt straddled Sebastian's hips, grinding down slightly to be pleasantly greeted with a low throaty moan, echoing throughout the locker room.

Sebastian was coming undone right before Kurt's eyes, and he's got to admit that debauched is a good look for him.  
Sebastian was craning his neck up towards Kurt, lips in a pout, obviously signalling for another kiss. When this did not work, Sebastian in his lust hazed state moved his arm towards Kurt's crotch. However, before Sebastian's hand could reach its desired destination, something stopped him. Kurt had slapped Sebastian's hand and now had a tight grip on his wrist, making sure that the eager hand couldn't venture any further. Kurt looked at Sebastian, a frown covering his magnificent face that was shiny due to the slight sheen of perspiration.

Kurt opened his lips to talk. "Sebastian baby, what you have got to know about me is that I'm not like most guys-" Kurt trailed off, seeing confusion mist the nerds eyes.

In one swift move he swung his legs over the bench and stood up in front of him. Sebastian gave a gasp when Kurt trailed his own hands to his sweatpants, tugging them slightly down his hips. Once the damn pants got over his hips, they began making their way down Kurt's mile-long legs that went on forever. Once the trousers were kicked off fully and were crumpled to the side of the room, Sebastian could see what Kurt meant.

The smoothness of Kurt's crotch underneath the tightly fitting boxer shorts was the first clue, but the fact that a stream of wetness was meandering its was down Kurt's right leg was the deciding factor.  
"As you can see, I have a pussy- I hope you don't mind". The smirk in his voice was obvious, but his face did not betray him.

Sebastian did not know why, but this new piece of information turned him on even further, winding him up tighter than he had ever been. The sight of the wetness that was dripping from his boxer shorts and the fact that it had left a visible wet patch on the clothing in question meant that Sebastian did not think to sensor what came out of his mouth next.

"Can I taste you?"

He was shocked immediately after the words came out of his mouth, but there was no turning back now. His voice sounded gravely and his chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. If he was in his normal state of mind, he would have been counting his breaths per minute, but right now he really didn't care.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow up in surprise, but after a brief pause he complied, stepping out of his briefs in a quick movement. Sebastian couldn't help but stare for a moment at Kurt's naked beauty, about how it was nice and shaven, and looked so soft to touch.

Kurt moves his way back to the bench, but this time his straddled Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked confused but didn't hesitate to pepper gentle kisses on Kurt's milky thighs. However, without any notice, Kurt moved his whole body up so his pussy was hovering over Sebastian's face. Slowly, then all at once, the heat from Sebastian's mouth surrounded Kurt and he was in pure ecstasy.

Sebastian licked into him with slow and deliberate swipes. He was not yet inside, but just tasting Kurt. All it takes is for Sebastian's steady tongue to glide over Kurt's clit for him to let out a loud groan, "Oh 'Bas". Kurt latches his hands into Sebastian's hair, tugging slightly.  
Hot tension was already coiling low in Kurt's belly as Sebastian dragged his tongue down the centre of him and back up.  
Sebastian's hand made it to Kurt's ass and he gave a tight squeeze, making Kurt rock his hips forward slightly, meeting Sebastian's tongue half way.

Kurt's breath hitched as Sebastian started to work his tongue over Kurt's swollen clit, his wetness dripping down Sebastian's chin.

"You taste amazing" Sebastian growls, sending pleasant vibrations down south. Slowly, Sebastian tugs at Kurt's labia with his teeth, giving it a pinch before he starts to suck around them.

"Sebastian" Kurt groans before pushing his hips down slightly to ride Sebastian's tongue.

This movement is greeted with a small groan from Sebastian's part. Kurt continues to rock his hips down harder this time, whilst Sebastian mouths him. Soon he is pressing his pussy down and down again over Sebastian's lips, not holding back the movements his hips are making him do in his haze of pure and utter lust. At this moment, the only thing Kurt wanted was Sebastian's lips on him, and his rough movements above the boy were turning to be the best way about it. The constant string of groans and curses coming from below him was indication enough that Sebastian was also enjoying the roughness of it all.  
Kurt is so close, the rocking of his hips becoming more and more erratic. Kurt continues to fuck Sebastian's face, Sebastian giving a tight squeeze on Kurt's ass.

Sebastian draws Kurt's labia past his lips and focuses on Kurt's clit, sucking and licking harder and harder. Kurt rocks into the licks and feels his lower stomach drawing tight. On instinct he tugs at Sebastian's hair even rougher than he already was and comes hard and fast over Sebastian's mouth and chin.

The rush feels like it lasts forever, leaving Kurt feeling weak and boneless. Sebastian licks Kurt through his orgasm, before Kurt collapses on top of Sebastian, their chests pressed firmly together. Down below, he felt the wetness of Sebastian's soiled pants and realised he must have came with Kurt.

Sebastian bury's his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. The boys stayed in this position for what could have been a life time, their pants becoming less erratic and their heart beats slowing down to a rational level.  
Kurt presses a tender kiss to Sebastian's jaw, making him look up and give a shy smile at Kurt.

"That was-" Sebastian trailed off, unable to find words.  
"Amazing" Kurt finished, "You are amazing".

Kurt nipped Sebastian's jaw before saying " I'm sorry I couldn't finish you off myself, but it looks like you got just as caught up in the moment as I did".

"D-d-don't be sorry, just the sight of you coming undone was enough for me." Sebastian spoke in a low whisper, a pink blush flourishing his cheeks.  
Kurt smiled and gave Sebastian a chaste kiss on the lips, relishing in the fact that he could taste himself. He licked his way down from Sebastian's mouth to his clavicle, sucking slightly and licking up along the wet trail again before giving him another quick kiss and jumping off the bench far too energetically.

"So-" he said, collecting his strewn clothes into his arms, "-an assignment you say?"


End file.
